


Teenage Mutual Ninja Tortoise

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Humor/Angst magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dynamics of David Micheal, Linny, Nick, and Jackie Rodowskie's was always complex. But the stress of a stalker on the loose, framing one of them, strains it  for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Mutual Ninja Tortoise

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sps7YxLeYM> David Micheal huffed as walked down the sidewalk with his backpack over one shoulder. Usually he was with his four friends but not today. The door closed noisely as David Micheal barely caught it when he entered, listlessly. The bright blue sky outside contrasted with his sour mood. It was a mockery to him of course. "Hey!"-Kristy greeted, seeing him. She was home today as well, planning her wedding with Bart coming up in the summer.

"Hi Kristy," David Micheal grumbled in reply.

"Why do you look they're forcing you to do taxes in school?"-Kristy asked.

"They might as well," David Micheal grumbled.

"What's going on?"-Kristy asked, as she flipped a magazine page, and ate a marshmellow poptart with fruit.

 "It's a long story," David Micheal replied, and glanced outside. "But the weather isn't making this any easier!"

"Poor baby!"-Sam said, coming from the adjacent sitting room. Kristy shook her head. "How terrible to have clear blue skies, and unusually warm spring day with temperatures in the late 80's."

"Finally, somebody understands!"-David Micheal exclaimed, and rushed upstairs.

Kristy looked at Sam. "Some people don't take puberty well," Sam replied.

======

The staircase was so complicated, David Micheal saw the parlor on his way up the spiral staircase. He saw the last thing he wanted to see today. The New babysitter's club walking through the parlor, looking like the poster girls of a young adult book for girls. The group was Karen, the terrible step-sister; Hannie, the terrible sidekick; Nancy, terrible at being heard within the Divateers; Margo, terrible at not being noticed with her ruby hair; Kerry, terrible at shutting up; Lindsey, terrible at speaking up; and Natalie, terrible for landing him in crazy situations. It was just terrible all around.

He sighed and rushed up the stairs faster,  as the Baby Sitter's Club reached the staircase landing from the  parlor exit. Then his path was blocked by sister-in-law, Janine, who was going downstairs with a diaper bag. She noticed his sour face, and sympathetically at him after. "You know I thought I saw the last of the BSC meetings at 5 after Claudia, Kristy, and the girls couldn't run the club anymore." She glanced downstairs as the girls could be seen and heard coming up. "But it looks like I'll never live in a house without BSC meetings at 5."

David Micheal grinned at her. "Kristy's great ideas never die easily," David Micheal replied, and Janine laughed. Only Janine could make him smile when it was one of those days where the only way he'd smile was if you could grin upsidedown.

When David Micheal reached his room, he flopped down on his bed. Which felt good on the hot day. He also took a drink from his water bottle He heard the girls' chattering wildly, and doing BSC stuff. "Hi, Mrs. Papadakis. Yeah Natalie can take the job to sit for Sarie today," he heard Karen say.   If he didn't know better, he'd think it was Kristy. Karen was Kristy's mini me. Another thing to check off on his anti-Karen list.

Sarie was Linny and Hannie's 11 year old little sister. He vaguely wondered why they needed a sitter when Linny was home. He guessed Linny's mother was smarter than he thought. Speaking of the devil, he got a page from Linny. He picked himself off the bed and left his room. Any excuse to ignore the babysitter club official gossip.

He ran downstairs, fortunately without being stopped by anyone. Except Watson, who told him he could borrow the car if he needed. That guy just found more ways to be likeable and awesome to David Micheal. David Micheal declined, politely and gratefully. Then he cut the street to Linny's house. He entered without knocking. It was their bro code except when the door was locked, or it wasn't for some reason at midnight.

"There you are!"-Nick exclaimed.

"Did you get lost on your way back to school?"-Jackie asked.

"I'm not you Jackie," David Micheal retorted.

Linny threw a pillow at David Micheal. "Then what took you so long?"

"Wasn't feeling up to it," David Micheal replied. "So I crashed at my house?"

"With the Babysitting  Club going on?"-Linny asked.

"I left quickly didn't I?"-David Micheal asked.

Linny turned on the boombox to play the Toroise band's music.

Then the doorbell rang. Eleven year old Sarie flew downstairs with two tiny braids, crying it was for her.

"Sure it is!"-Linny retorted.

"No one asked you Backstreet boys wanna be," Sarie retorted.

"That's teenage mutal  Ninja Tortoise to you, lady," Jackie replied.

"Right, sorry!"-Sarie replied and went to the door.

"Have you been taking attitude lessons from the Divateers?"-Linny asked.

Sarie didn't reply but she opened the door to see Natalie. "Oh great! I don't need a babysitter! My old ones were my age when they babysat me!"-Sarie complained.

{<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69CqaNLTiCg>}"The babysitters left you a position in their club," Nick replied, "babysitee."

The guys laughed and Nick high-fived Linny.

"Thank you mutant ninja Torquise," Sarie replied, "now I know where I belong."

Natalie half rolled her eyes to Sarie about the guys. "I'll speak to Hannie about the club, but how about I give you some company while you're stuck with them?"-Natalie asked. "Do you need help with homework or something?"

The boys stared at Natalie. "So now the babesitters are making a business influencing preteen girls?"-Jackie asked indecrediously.

"Didn't the divateers do enough?"-Linny asked, surprising everyone. He was being civil to Natalie for once, no ice in his voice.The rest just stared at the usually shy Natalie, being so bold in her capris, blouse shirt, and matching wristlet.

"No, they could do better," Natalie replied, looking at the boys critically. "You need more work!"

Sarie burst out laughing and high fived Natalie. The Natalie went upstairs with Sarie, and the boys stared after her.

The guys went outside to skateboard. "Dude, you're sooo into her!"-Nick exclaimed as they reached the park.

"Dude, don't go in there," David Micheal replied. Natalie had twisted his soul from the inside out. Women! Not even teasing Linny's sisters calmed him down.

"Dude, why?"-Jackie asked. "It's true!"

"Dude, let it go!"-Linny replied, irritably.

"Sorry Lin, has your PMSing resumed?"-Nick asked. Jackie snorted, and David Micheal couldn't help but laugh either. Even though he agreed with Linny. Earlier that week at her locker, Natalie basically told him she didn't trust him for not being her attacker. Then she became a sickening unofficial couple with Max.

Linny glared at them, then tackled them all at once. "Yeah this is how my girlfriend, Margo acts on her time of month," Jackie said, gasping for air.

"True!"-Nick agreed doing the same. "I live with her, three other sisters, and a mom."

Linny stood up, brushing himself off. "But seriously who cares about the Springer gold digger."

"Seriously, not cool," Jackie said, being serious for once.

The air tensed up. "You can't just call anyone not as rich as you a gold diggers," Nick added,

"What's that suppose to mean?"-Linny asked, stepping closer to Nick. David Micheal put his hand on Linny's shoulder.

"You think I don't get that?"-David Micheal demanded.

"I mean what I mean," Nick replied, stepping closer to Linny, "just because we're not richie riches, have the same exact brown hair, and weren't raised in the same gild crib as you two; doesn't mean we are second class citizens."

"Your hair isn't rich brown," Linny replied, "and  foolsgolddiggers go after that guy!" Linny pointed at Jackie. Just like the tense mood was gone, suprisingly by Linny.

"Your just jealous because I scam the chicks scamming me," Jackie replied.

 "Hey I have ruby hair here," Nick replied.

"So talk to the hand!" Nick and Jackie held their hand up.

**{[2:30-3:07](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sps7YxLeYM)}**

They horse played back to Linny's house, in time to see Natalie get paid by Hannie(who was instructed by her mom). Jackie laughed. "If I knew the pay, I'd volunteer to braid little Sarie's hair, bake cookies with her, and talk about cute guys with her," Jackie said. The other guys nodded.

Hannie handed Jackie ten dollars. "Want to take over for me, tomorrow?"-Hannie asked.

"Why not!" -Jackie took the ten dollar bill from Hannie.

["Just ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRp4E4OM2JU)don't bother calling me next time," Natalie said.

"Why would we bother?"-David Micheal spoke at last, looking staring Natalie in the eye.

Natalie look back, shocked to say anything at first. Finally she replied, "Like anyone would expect you to go out of your way!"

Negative aderline coursed through David Micheal's veins as he quipped insults. **{[3:09-end](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRp4E4OM2JU)}** But then Natalie's expression brought relief to his burned out heart. Like the stream of rain that suddenly feel from the cool, wispy, periwinkle sky.

As Natalie whirled around to walk  into the rain without an umbrella, David Micheal grabbed her arm. She whirled around with so many drops streaming down her face. But he also saw she had the peaceful realization as him. David Micheal held out an umbrella from the Papadakis' rack.

"Don't bother," Natalie replied, cooly but heavily laced with emotion.

He  held the umbrella above her, walking with her. "I'm always bothering," David Micheal softly said, looking down at her.

Natalie didn't reply bu stopped in the middle of the street. She tossed a strand from her face, looking around. David Micheal  stopped with her. She looked up leaned up and he leaned in; and then kissed.


End file.
